Sexy Princesses Get Dirty
by Woody K
Summary: Peach, Daisy and Rosalina have fun in a secret hideout. Also, a third time playing their favorite game, Spin Or Strip. Now they invited Pauline to take part in their sexy escapades. Request from DRE MONTOYA.
1. Chapter 1

Peach, Daisy and Rosalina got together in a secret hideout in the middle of Nowhere. The hideout had a game room for Switch games and an extremely large TV, a room for an indoor pool, a 3 person bedroom with a bed big enough for three people and 3 large bathrooms. It was so secret that even they forgot where it was a few times.

The girls first go into the game room, Daisy had a 0-10 spinner, asking, "How about a little Spin Or Strip?"

Peach offered to go first, she spun the dial hard and she watched it pass 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. It spun for about ten seconds, the dial slowed down at 4 and looked like it would stop at 9, but passed 9 and 10. Too bad for her, the dial landed on a big fat zero again. The blonde sighed, "Sheesh. Can't any of us get anything other than 0?"

Daisy lamented, "I guess we can't."

Knowing what had to be done, Peach took off her dress, then her crown, then her earrings, then her gloves, then her high heels, then her socks, then her panties and finally her bra. She put her clothes a very neatly folded pile beside her and did not censor herself this time as she showed her naked body to her friends.

As they looked at Peach, her nipples were very large and erect. Peach also had a flat stomach that was just so lovely with a cute little belly button in the middle. Peach's vagina was very clean shaven, like the rest of her body, her pussy looked like it was given a Brazilian wax. The blonde turned around to show her buttocks, Peach had a cute little bottom that was smooth all over and rather soft and squishy, Daisy thought it would so much fun to touch, so she pinched her left butt cheek while Rosalina pinched her right, making Peach yelp. The blonde blushed and giggled a little, she seemed to be less embarrassed about being naked every time. Daisy asked, "You're not gonna censor yourself?"

Peach smiled, "Well, you two are my closest friends, so I figured, what the hell?"

After giving Daisy and Rosalina a big hug and a kiss on the lips, Daisy was next to spin and landed on 0. Daisy took off her dress, then her crown, then her earrings, then her gloves, then her high heels, then her socks, then her panties and finally her bra. The redhead dropped every article of clothing in a curled up ball on the floor beside her, immediately showing off her naked body too. Daisy smiled and giggled, enjoying the attention. Then, she said, "Yours are a little bigger than mine, you know."

Peach laughed, "Well, mine are still as nice as yours."

The tomboy looked down at herself as Peach looked at Daisy too. Daisy's boobs were well-shaped, with huge areolas and large nipples, though they were slightly smaller than Peach's breasts. She also had an equally flat stomach that was just as lovely with a cute little belly button in the middle. Daisy's vagina had a neatly trimmed patch of orange pubic hair and Daisy's buttocks were in full view when she turned around, her bubble butt was incredibly cute because it was so soft, round and firm, it was a little larger than Peach's. Peach and Rosalina thought it would so much fun to touch, so Peach pinched her right butt cheek and Rosalina pinched her left, making Daisy yelp. The blondes complimented the naked tomboy, "Your butt cheeks are great."

Peach offered to Daisy, "Do you want to give me a hug? I know you want to feel your naked skin against mine."

Daisy was touched, "Aw, Peach. It warms my heart to see you enjoy your own nakedness."

Peach hugged her friend, wrapping her arms around the tomboy's shoulders as Daisy wrapped her arms around her waist, caressing every inch of Peach's exposed skin, mostly feeling her back and squeezing her bare bottom. Daisy kissed Peach on the lips for a little longer than a few seconds, Peach kissed Daisy ever so passionately as she squeezed Daisy's boobs.

The redhead asked, "So I take it you're gay?"

Peach responded, "Well, I'm more bisexual."

Daisy joked, "Me too."

Rosalina giggled, "Me three."

Suddenly, Peach and Daisy stared at Rosalina, raising their eyebrows and making her ask, "Did I...do something?"

Peach joked, "Well, you did not strip down yet. How come we're naked and you aren't?"

The space princess feigned embarrassment, "Silly me. Where are my manners?"

With that, Rosalina performed a striptease, with slow dancing as she played a sexy song to set the mood and unzipped her dress, and took it off, placing it on the ground, then she removed her crown, and placed it in the pile of clothes, then she removed her earrings and put them in the pile, then she peeled off her gloves and put them over her earrings, then she kicked off her high heels, then removed her socks and Rosalina was now in her bra and panties, both baby blue. Now half naked, Rosalina pulled down her panties and kicked them off to the sides and finally, she removed her bra and tossed it onto her clothes pile. All of her clothes were tossed to the side.

Finally, Rosalina was completely naked. She faced her friends while putting her hands on her hips and smiling. Both girls cheered as Rosalina proudly stood naked in front of her friends. Rosalina blew a kiss to Peach and Daisy as they scanned her from her head to her feet. The space princess had a very flat tummy and her navel looked fun to stick a finger in, her legs were a little longer since she was a little taller. Also, Rosalina's buttocks were very tall and mature, like a mother's butt in contrast to Peach and Daisy's round and bouncy bottoms while Rosalina's vagina had a very messy and hairy pube patch. Peach complimented Rosalina's breasts, "Wow. They are probably so firm and bigger than both of ours."

Daisy giggled, "I don't remember how big Peach's breasts or mine are, but they definitely seem larger than ours, Rosalina."

It was very arousing for Rosalina to be naked and having Peach and Daisy watch her. The naked princesses slowly moved their hands up theirs legs to their pudenal clefts, gave them a little stroke and then stopped. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina all went skinny dipping in the pool.

They dove into the pool and they were splashing around. At one point, Daisy was standing behind Peach with one arm around her waist and the other hand groping her firm, sexy breast. Another had Peach kissing Rosalina's stomach, mostly her navel. Another had Rosalina pinching Daisy's butt.

It felt really nice to have the water flowing unimpeded over their breasts and pussies. The three of them had their fingers slide down between each other's cunt lips and stroked each other's clits a few times. Waves of pleasure shot through them and small moan escaped their lips.

They also grabbed each other's big boobs and pinched each other's nipples fairly hard, laughing while they did so. Soon, the three of them wrestled for a while. Hands were everywhere, Peach definitely touched Daisy's breasts a few times and Daisy got a few good feels of Rosalina's breasts. At some point, Rosalina's hand somehow ended up between Peach's legs and it felt good as she withdrew it, her fingers running along her pussy lips.

The nudies splashed around for awhile longer, then they decided to take their action to the bedroom and swam towards the ladder to exit the pool. Peach climbed up the ladder first and as she climbed the rungs, her body had to bend over quite a lot. When she exited the water, Daisy had a completely unobstructed view of her pussy, she could see Peach's shaved outer lips, sexy pink inner lips, her wet opening and even her asshole. Daisy was staring unabashed at her. After she stepped away from the ladder, the redhead went next and reached for the ladder. Daisy's breasts slipped out of the pool first, water dripping from my hard pink nipples, followed by her flat stomach. Rosalina moved around directly behind her as her ass began to exit the water. Moving slower and bending more than she needed to, Daisy knew Rosalina could see everything. When Rosalina exited, they were all very horny, their cunt lips were completely open and their pink inner folds and aroused clits were exposed. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina smiled at each other's most intimate parts, staring at each other's naked breasts and vaginas.

Peach entered the bedroom with Daisy and Rosalina following. After drying off, Peach and Daisy started kissing and fondling each other while Rosalina got between their vaginas and licked away their juices, pushing apart their vaginal lips with her deft tongue. Peach had shoved one of her breasts into Daisy's mouth and she kept sucking and licking it, Peach threw back her head and was moaning in approval as Daisy groped Peach's buttocks while Rosalina ate out their fluids, occasionally inserting her fingers into them. Daisy and Rosalina drew their fingers inside and out of Peach, who reached the highest extent of a full orgasm. Rosalina licked the free flowing droplets, then stood up and kissed Daisy. They were both tasting the blonde, Rosalina then placed her lips upon Peach's and she tasted herself on them. It was sweet and salty.

Daisy was busy suckling Rosalina's enormous breasts and moistening her nipples. Peach went behind Daisy and started feeling her up from the back to her lovely buttocks. The blonde kissed and rubbed softly on her round butt cheeks. Daisy moaned loudly, but Rosalina started kissing the redhead's navel now. It was almost like a chain reaction at this moment, Daisy standing against the wall and pinching her own breasts, Rosalina fingering and caressing her belly button a little below and Peach fondling Daisy's cute little bottom. As Rosalina went further down Daisy's tummy and started on her sex, Peach was running both hands all over that glorious round behind.

The blonde squeezed Daisy's butt, drawing out more moans and spasms from her. Peach kissed her buttocks, then started on her sweaty glistening back. Daisy was cumming hard, her climax inevitable now. Rosalina was reaching upwards and teasing one of Daisy's erect nipples as the tomboy was breathing and heaving hard. Peach and Rosalina both brushed their lips hungrily on her clit and also kissed one another. Rosalina stood up and passed the juice through Daisy's open mouth, her free hands now playing with Daisy's erect nipples. Peach then came near Daisy's navel and slid my famished tongue into it, enjoying its perfection as she poked and tortured her midriff with Daisy ultimately collapsing to an amazing climax.

The princesses were almost exhausted beyond our capacities, but Rosalina still needed a mouthful of her own sweetness. Peach tongue-kissed Rosalina first and moved down to her bosom, she enclosed her lips around each nipple and sucked them gently, leaving her craving for more. Daisy paid attention to Rosalina's stomach, her mouth watered seeing her open navel and a drop of saliva escaped her tongue and fell on the edge of her belly button. The redhead sucked and licked on that spot, gleefully eating out and tonguing her navel, paving the way to her orgasms.

Under the combined excitement of her breasts being caressed, her navel getting poked and now her soaking sex being devoured by Daisy, Rosalina was quivering with orgasmic delights. Daisy lapped up and slurped away the juices, kissing both Peach and Rosalina and giving each of them the honey from Rosalina's clit. In due course, the blonde reached her orgasm.

They then cuddled each other on that large bed, their glistening nudity encompassing all our inhibitions, they rolled over each other in playful abandon, our bodies thrusting and grinding against one another. They then took turns to make love to each other's posteriors.

What an erotic threesome it had been, they thought. Such a sinful and exciting intercourse, Peach knew Mario never made her experience nor create such pleasure within her, Daisy knew Luigi couldn't with her either. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina really did some extraordinary things with each other's bodies. The passion play was terrific and the three of them beamed at each other with pride. Our bodies had performed and responded well.

They cuddled naked as Peach smiled at all three racks, "I'm sure Pauline's breasts would be as beautiful as ours."

Daisy said as they all rolled over and smiled at their bottom, "I'm sure Pauline's buttocks would be as sexy as ours too."

Rosalina giggled, "I'd just love to hug and kiss and caress her naked body right now."

Peach said, "Well, we can invite her to join in the fun sometime. We should also make some tweaks to the game so the odds are more fair."

The three nude women giggled as they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Peach headed to New Donk City with Daisy and Rosalina's encouragement, Princess Peach invited Mayor Pauline to come to the hideout. After Peach explained the location, privacy and fun activities, Pauline was intrigued and agreed to drop by after closing time. Once it was time for her to lock up for the night, she followed the directions Peach gave her to find their hideout. Luckily, the hideout was magic, so the bed was made for four people and there were now four bathrooms. Pauline was hugged by Peach, Daisy and Rosalina, all completely naked, the latter smiled, "You made it."

Pauline said, "Thanks for the invite."

She then looked around and asked, "Weren't there only three bathrooms?"

Peach explained, "This hideout is magic, now there are four."

Daisy said, "That's pretty cool, don't you think?"

The blonde said, "Now, I dare you to strip completely naked."

"Oh, it's on."

Pauline stripped her sun hat first, tossing it like a frisbee to the ground and in a corner, she then kicked off her heels and flung her socks into the pile. Next was her iconic red dress, which she waved in the air and tossed into pile, then Pauline pulled down her red panties that she flung like a slingshot into the pile. Finally, her red bra was removed and added to the pile.

Now Pauline was completely naked like the others, her plump breasts and smooth-shaven pussy were on display for all to see, concealed by nothing at all. The naked mayor licked her lips, put her hands on her hips and smiled as she stood nude in front of the other naked women full of pride, showing off her breasts and buttocks, both were smaller than Rosalina's, but bigger than Peach and Daisy's. Her flat stomach had a cute navel and her pussy was nice and shaved. Rosalina giggled, "Pauline, you're so beautiful. Nice breasts, nice pussy."

Looking down at her boobs and vagina, Pauline giggled back and blushed, "Thank you."

As Pauline stared at the others, she asked, "Now what do we do?"

Daisy answered, "Have sexy naked fun together. Since you are our guest, why don't you masturbate for us?"

Sitting down in her naked butt, Pauline spread her legs and began to massage her groin, she purred, "Which one of you lovely naked ladies wants to make out with me first?"

Rosalina said, cupping Pauline's perky breasts, "I'm touching your bare boobs, feel free to touch mine."

Peach and Daisy looked at each other, staring at each other's naked bodies as they got close to each other. The blonde wrapped arms around Daisy's shoulders while the redhead wrapped her arms around Peach's waist, cupping Peach's buttocks as they kissed on the lips. They moaned from feeling each other's breasts mushing and their flat lovely stomachs, they knew their skin was so flawless.

Rosalina and Pauline looked at the two, feeling aroused. The two girls smiled mischievously, Pauline leaned on a wall while Rosalina knelt on the floor in front of her so they could fondle each other's breasts and kiss. Rosalina lied on the floor with her knees bent and head between Pauline's thighs licking her pussy.

Breaking from their hug, Peach sat on her bare bottom as Daisy got down with her head between Peach's legs, doing the same thing Rosalina was doing to Pauline. Peach held the wall, moaning with her eyes shut as Daisy kissed and licked her vagina, then moved down the her body while squeezing Peach's breasts with one hand and her buttocks with the other. Peach knew her bare bottom was so soft and round and she was tempted to grope Daisy's butt when she saw Pauline grabbing Rosalina's buttocks.

Daisy lied down on the floor, spreading her legs. Peach sat on Daisy's face and put hers between Daisy's legs to lick her pussy as Daisy licked hers in return. The blonde went in between the redhead's legs to suck her pussy. Rosalina and Pauline stood up, Rosalina then grabbed Pauline's breasts as Pauline grabbed hers too. The blonde and brunette lovingly gazed at each other's face and then embraced, savoring the softness of their nude bodies. As they groped each other's breasts, Rosalina began pinching Pauline's nipples and vice versa.

Pauline felt Rosalina laying her down on the floor, she didn't resist, she just let it happen. With Pauline lying on her back, Rosalina got on all fours with her head between her legs to suck Pauline's pussy. Peach did the same thing with Daisy, who was caressing her butt while Rosalina squeezed Pauline's buttocks.

The women now got together to each other to hug one another from behind, Peach was in the front and Pauline was way in the back. Pauline cupped Rosalina's butt cheeks while kissing the back of her neck, Rosalina caressed Daisy's buttocks and Daisy did to Peach what Rosalina was doing to. With the four women in a fleshy sandwich, Peach fingered herself and touched her own breasts while panting.

Next, all four of them turned around with Peach grabbing Daisy's butt cheeks, Daisy grabbing Rosalina's and Rosalina grabbing Pauline's. Pauline caressed her breasts and fingered her vagina, yelling in joy.

Peach and Daisy faced and kissed each other as Rosalina and Pauline did the same, kiss each other's lips while groping each other's bare butts and even poking each other's belly buttons. Peach and Daisy felt each other's round asses as Rosalina and Pauline did too, all of them not wanting to stop making each other feel good.

Daisy laid face-up as Peach sat on her face to let her suck her vagina. Pauline lied down as Rosalina put her head between her legs to lick her vagina. As Peach was on top of Daisy, kissing her vagina buttocks, Rosalina got a nice close-up of Pauline's vagina as Rosalina grabbed Pauline's breasts and vice versa. Peach and Rosalina were also close to each other as they kissed each other's lips and breasts. Peach got back in the 69 position atop Daisy to resume sucking her pussy as Daisy squeezed Peach's butt cheeks and licked her pussy while Pauline did the same thing to Rosalina as Daisy lied on the floor with Peach facedown on all fours with her head between her legs to lick her pussy.

Rosalina kept lying atop Pauline so the nude mayor could grab her butt, she reamined sitting on Pauline's face to let her kiss her vagina. Pauline then held her own breasts and both of them orgasmed, then Rosalina lowered her body down so that her and Pauline's breasts were covering each other's faces as they kissed them. Peach moved down to kiss Daisy's vulva as Daisy kissed her pussy back. As they sucked each other's vaginas, the two of them finally came.

To wrap up, Daisy and Pauline put their heads between Peach and Rosalina's vaginas, respectively and Peach and Rosalina pinched and felt Daisy and Pauline's asses. They all fingered each other's vaginas, screaming until they all came. Peach came on Daisy's face and Rosalina came on Pauline's, Daisy and Pauline came on the floor.

After the two women licked the cum, they shared the white liquid with the woman in front of them, Peach looked at Pauline, saying, "Did you enjoy this place?"

The bare mayor grinned, "Yes, I did. I wish you invited me here sooner and that there'll be more to come."

They all kissed Pauline's face, assuring her, "Come by anytime."

They then all showered together, very exhausted from the adultery.


End file.
